Double, Double
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: Harry can hardly complain that Draco’s not sympathetic of the pains of pregnancy. That’s because they’re both going through it. Slash, HD, mpreg.


**Title:** Double, Double  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Author's Email:** bananacosmicgirl hotmail. com  
**Author's Home Page:** www. cosmicuniverse. net  
**Author's Journal:** www. livejournal. com/ users/ bananacosmic

**Rating:** PG (language, mentions of sex)  
**Status:** Complete  
**Part:** 1/1

**Categories:** Mpreg  
**Pairings:** None  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.

**Summary:** Harry can't complain that Draco's not sympathetic of the pains of pregnancy. That's because they're both going through it. Slash, mpreg, H/D.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Double, Double**

**By Cosmic

* * *

**

Harry rubbed his back. It was aching badly, together with his feet and legs. He would so have loved a backrub at the moment, but he knew that waking Draco up would not result in a lovely backrub, but a very grumpy twenty-two year old young man who'd force Harry to sleep on the couch.

The sudden need to pee had Harry off the bed and waddling to the bathroom, where he undid his pyjamas and relieved himself. He caught a look of himself in the mirror.

"You're just growing a mile a minute, aren't you?" Harry asked quietly, rubbing his hand over his enormous belly. Adding a bit of pressure, he felt an elbow or foot press back and he smiled softly.

The birth date was set to exactly three weeks later. Harry wasn't looking forward to the actual birth, but he'd been reassured by Medi-Witch Karen that it wouldn't be so bad, as they would perform a C-secion. Harry had been surprised to find that such a thing existed in the Wizarding World; it was a procedure he'd thought was strictly Muggle.

"It was actually a Muggleborn whose father worked as a Muggle doctor who taught us the procedure about a decade ago," Medi-Witch Karen explained to him. "Up until then, most pregnant men died in childbirth, as they didn't have enough magic to change their bodies enough to let the baby out. The Muggleborn was one of the pregnant men and he worried about the birth. The father thought he'd try a C-section and it worked perfectly. Since then, the deaths in childbirth for men has decreased rapidly."

There was still a risk, of course; internal bleedings and organs that couldn't handle the stress childbirth meant for the body. Still, the chances were far better now.

Harry lay down on the bed, turned to the side with one arm around his belly. The baby had begun to calm down lately; Medi-Witch Karen had explained to him that there wasn't enough space for the baby to move around much these days, unlike when he or she had been smaller.

Draco grunted in his sleep and turned around. Harry smiled widely as he saw Draco's form. Like Harry, one arm lay wrapped around his stomach, which was huge and out of proportion to Draco's small frame. It was why Harry knew that waking Draco up for a backrub in the middle of the night would not be popular; he was just as far along, also pregnant, but unlike Harry, he was carrying twins.

* * *

_"Merlin, why do you have to be such an arse!" Harry yelled at Draco. "They are my friends – can't you at least pretend to like them?"_

_"Oh, like you pretend to like my friends, then?" Draco sneered at him._

_"I don't call your friends 'The Fucking Weasel' or bait them to get into a fight," Harry said. "You're so childish – we've been out of Hogwarts for years yet you still act like the bratty annoying first-year I refused to friend."_

_"Yes, I wasn't good enough for you, just like I'm not good enough now," Draco said nastily._

_"You— aargh," Harry yelled, picking up an object and throwing it at Draco._

_Draco caught it easily with a Seeker's reflexes. He glared at Harry. "Throwing things at-"_

_He stopped, looking down at the object in his hands. His already pale skin turned pasty white and he dropped the statue. It smashed against the hard stone floor into a thousand little pieces. A cloud of red came from the pieces and surrounded Harry and Draco. _

_Harry didn't remember much of what happened next, but he knew it had been hot. Hot, sweaty, great sex right there on the floor, fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. It must have been violent, because when Harry came to again, there were bite- and scratch marks all over his body and Draco looked the same way. _

_"That was the best make-up sex we've ever had," Harry said afterwards._

_Neither remembered the object Harry had thrown and neither noticed that said object was standing intact on the same shelf from which Harry had picked it up.

* * *

_

Draco winced slightly in his sleep. Harry could see the skin of Draco's stomach ripple as the twins moved around in there. Draco had been in shock when he'd found out about the twins. They had both been in denial for months, until the roundness of Draco's stomach could no longer be ignored.

Harry thought back to the weeks leading up to finally admitting to themselves that they were both pregnant. Draco had been suffering from extreme morning sickness and complained about tiredness, the need to pee and that his chest was feeling oddly sensitive. Harry only recognised his signs afterwards, when he had answer in his hands – or, well, as the weight hanging off him. He didn't suffer through much morning sickness at all and at the time, they both figured they'd caught some sort of bug.

They lived together in a flat just outside of London, both working at the Ministry; Harry in the Muggle Artefacts department and Draco in the Minister of Magic's office. Other than work, they didn't get out much and even at work, they didn't talk to all that many. Harry spoke to Mr. Weasley, in charge of the Muggle Artifacts department, every now and then, but the older man was always running off to some place to examine new Muggle objects that had been found.

Ron and Hermione lived in Hogsmeade; Ron worked with his twin brothers in their shop, while Hermione taught Transfigurations at Hogwarts. Since they lived so far away, Harry and Draco didn't see them very often either.

So, they only had each other. Harry blamed it on that, that they didn't recognise Draco's suddenly bulging belly for what it really was, but rather blamed it on what Draco was eating.

* * *

_"I think I'm getting fatter too," Harry said, lying curled around Draco after a long session of lovemaking. _

_Draco turned in his arms to face him. He raised an eyebrow. "You? Fat?"_

_Harry nodded. He patted his stomach. "See, it's getting… I don't know, less rippled, you know."_

_Draco rolled his eyes at Harry. He looked down at Harry's belly and ran his hand over it. "Yeah, you're getting _really_ fat," he said sarcastically. He placed his hand over his own belly instead. "_I_ am getting fat. Not you. _I _am the one who's going to cut down on my sweets-intake, not you. You always steal the lime-light Potter, I can't even get fat without you doing it too." _

_He was teasing Harry and Harry knew it. He chuckled and leaned in to kiss Draco's soft lips. "I don't care if you're fat. There'll just be more of you to love."_

_"Sap," Draco said, but he looked happy at Harry's words. _

_"Yes," Harry said, kissing Draco again. "And you know you love it."_

_Draco chuckled and pulled himself closer to Harry, letting his head rest on Harry's arm. "Yes, I do."_

_Harry's hand ran down Draco's body again, resting on the slight swell of Draco's belly. It felt odd, not really like fat; Draco's stomach was hard beneath his fingers. Knowing Draco's body as well as he did, Harry couldn't help but wonder why the fat would be concentrated to his stomach as it was. It was odd. If Draco had been a woman, Harry would have thought she was pregnant, but Draco was not a woman. _

_Still, he had to ask._

_"Draco?"_

_"Hm?" Draco asked sleepily, his eyes still closed._

_"Can wizards get pregnant?"_

_Draco shot up like a canon ball, staring wide-eyed at Harry. "What?"_

_"Wizards. Can they have babies?" Harry asked, wondering how he should take Draco's pasty white face._

_Draco looked as though he was in a trance, remembering something. Harry wasn't sure he should try to get Draco's attention._

_"Holy fuck," Draco mumbled at long last. _

_"What is it?"_

_Draco blinked and looked at Harry, as though realising only then that Harry was there with him. Harry thought Draco's face was worryingly white. _

_"We're having a baby," Draco said, looking straight at Harry. _

_"Eh- what?" Harry asked; he hadn't expected the answer to his first question to be 'yes'._

_"We— well, _I_ am having a baby. I'm pregnant. I'm fucking _pregnant_. Holy crap," Draco said, running his hand over his belly. _

_Harry sat up, looking at Draco, uncertain of what was going on. Why was Draco suddenly so sure?_

_As though reading his mind, Draco said, "Do you remember when we were at Snape's mansion for the midsummer celebration?" Harry nodded. "We fought, right? And you— you threw an object at me."_

_Harry frowned; as Draco spoke, a distant, fuzzy memory started taking shape. _

_"It wasn't just any object," Draco said. "That object was a statue of an ancient fertility goddess, which was used in old times to ensure children in new families. The particular one you threw at me was one of the most powerful ones ever created; the mere touch makes you horny and, male or female, you'll be able to bear a child."_

_Harry swallowed; he started remembering more clearly now. "I seem to remember red smoke and— well, sex."_

_"Yes," Draco said. "The red smoke is probably what enables me to bear a child, as well as what made us— fuck without remembering it afterwards."_

_"So now you're having a baby?" Harry asked._

_Draco looked down at himself. Sitting down, his stomach looked more protruding than when he was standing up. "I suppose I am. That statue was certainly effective."_

_"You seem to be taking it well," Harry said hesitantly. _

_Draco met Harry's eyes. "I suppose I've known it unconsciously for a while. All the throwing up and the weight gain and extra peeing; it all pointed towards one thing. And though I haven't really thought about having children – well, I don't mind."_

_Harry nodded. "I don't either. I've always wanted a family."_

_Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Now you'll get one."

* * *

_

Harry rubbed his hand against his stomach, trying to make the baby within him settle down.

It was several weeks after realising that Draco was pregnant, that they had started to suspect that Harry too was in the same condition. His weight gain was far less noticeable, since Harry was taller than Draco and only carrying one baby.

Draco suddenly opened an eye, waking Harry from his reverie.

"What time is it?" Draco mumbled, still half asleep.

"Two thirty," Harry answered with a small smile.

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, making Harry's grin wider. Draco pulled himself off the bed. Harry heard him mutter, "Damn kids," before he disappeared into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Draco re-appeared and sleep-walked to the bed. Harry pulled the covers over him, placing a gentle kiss on Draco's forehead. Draco smiled slightly in his sleep.

* * *

_When Draco could no longer fit into his regular trousers, Harry started noticing the small swelling of his own belly. His sixpack had disappeared, replaced by a slightly round hardness._

_"I think I might be pregnant too," Harry said at breakfast one morning, nearly five months after the incident with the statue. _

_Draco raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"_

_Harry pulled his robes apart. "Tell me if you don't think this looks like yours looked a few weeks ago."_

_Draco looked at Harry's belly. He ran his hand over the small swell and gave it a hesitant press. "Do you feel anything?"_

_Harry could feel the light fluttering on the side where Draco had pressed. He'd been feeling the fluttering, like small butterflies, for a few days – it was one of the reasons he figured he was actually pregnant too._

_"Yes," he said softly. "There's something moving in there."_

_"Then I suppose," said Draco with a small smile, "that you're pregnant as well. And you're coming with me to Medi-Witch Karen today."_

_"I am already coming," Harry said._

_Draco kissed him lightly. "Yes, but now you're getting an examination as well."

* * *

_

At that examination, they'd found out that Draco was carrying the twins; it was the main reason why his stomach was far larger than Harry's.

Draco snored lightly next to Harry, his arm once more protectively around his belly. Draco's due date was also in three weeks, but Medi-Witch Karen had told them that it was likely for Draco to go into labour earlier since he was carrying twins. Harry wondered what it'd be like, taking care of twins while still heavily pregnant himself. Then, after he'd had his baby, they would have three little lives to take care of. They still didn't know if it were boys or girls or any combination of the two; they both wanted to be surprised.

Harry was both dreading and looking forward to taking care of the babies. It would be a challenge, he knew, but he felt up for it. They had enough money to hire help if they needed it, which felt like a good reassurance if it got to be too much.

Harry smiled and scooted closer to Draco, who was once more sleeping soundly. He felt sleep coming to take over for him as well, after long last. The baby was resting now, no longer kicking and keeping him awake.

His breathing evened out and he let his dreams come; dreams of Draco and the babies they would soon hold in their arms. He was at peace.

* * *

End.

_Short, fluffy. Just had to write it. Hope you enjoyed. And no, there won't be a sequel._


End file.
